Dinosaur Planet: Jurassic Park Fan Fiction!
by storkboss2121
Summary: About a park off the coast of Guatemala full of dinosaurs. Similar to Jurassic Park.
1. The Beginning

**So here it is my first story. For reference I do not own any real world things in this story. I really wish though...**

 _ **FLASH!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **POW!**_

The wind is roaring on this gloomy night in 2015. The rain was pounding like bullets on the ground.

" _Ugh, why do I of all people have to supervise this,"_ John Johnson thought with a sigh.

He was in a large laboratory on a tropical island. The lightning outside is always cracked with a booming noise. In the room he was in stood 3 people wearing lab coats. They were standing over a white laminate table with test tubes in holders on it.

"Ok are we going to begin men?" John said with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah… yes we are John," said Harry Shards as he turned on a machine.

Harry was a renowned geneticist from New York, Buffalo to be exact, he was in his late 30s and had short black hair 5' 10'' he was short and didn't like people to notice either, and of course he was a man. He was very cautious and a perfectionist as well. Witch leads to problems.

"Good because Caleb won't come without me watching the process," John stated.

John was a young man aged 29 from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He majored in anatomy and biology, although he also majored in medical studies and microbiology. Although he normally didn't show that he was smart. He has short brown hair, stood at 6' 9'', weighed 188 pounds, and had green eyes. He wasn't very patient either.

"Well we don't want to keep him waiting now do we boys," he said looking at the others.

They then proceeded to carefully lift the test tubes towards the machine. They dropped them cautiously into holders. When they were finished a screen located on the machine blinked to life. It showed DNA and RNA twirling. Then Harry pressed a green button that says GO below it. The test tubes started to spin quickly and for about 20 seconds. Then they stopped as the fluid inside was sucked out. It was transported to a large machine taller than a man with holders big enough for softball. A robotic arm was also above attached to the machine. Some blinking happened inside of the machine as a small dot appeared in a fluid filled area behind the holders.

" So what is that?" John asked as he pointed at it.

"That my dear Dr. Johnson is an embryo. " It is in its earliest stage and isn't growing"

"So I presume it is cellular?" John said as the three scientists nodded "Then why can I see it?" he asked.

"Well we have it magnified greatly of course," Harry said " We wanted people like you to see it you know?"

"O I see," John, said, " _Ugh these people are so stu-… weird"_

"So what kind is it that's the kind of stuff Caleb wants to know," John said.

"Oh that is on the screen on the DNA Reverser," answered Harry.

"Really DNA Reverser that's the best you can come up with?" John said.

"Well yes the simplest, "Harry answered.

John sighed and walked over to the machine with the screen on it.

He read it carefully as it said DEINONYCHUS.

* * *

Montana, Cloverly Formation

"So now do you get it Sapphire?" a young man in his 20s said.

"Uh yea Caleb, I think I do just brush carefully OK," Sapphire said.

Sapphire was a young woman aged 28 from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. She had medium length dirty blonde hair, a few freckles, stands 6' 1", and had emerald green eyes. She adored fashion as well as adventure (and always did crazy things too). She majored in architecture but never seriously did anything. She hung out with her brother John Johnson and Caleb Stork.

"Caleb I hope you don't mind me saying, this sucks," Sapphire said abruptly.

Caleb said, " Well I didn't expect you to you aren't the one for digging up bones."

Caleb was a man aged 28 from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He has slightly dark brown short hair with slight beard stubble, stands 6' 7", with a muscular body, and finally Chocolate brown eyes with glasses surrounding them. He was a wealthy yet humble man normally giving away to the poor. He is intelligent as well as confident, strong, and comforting. He has a muscular body that attracts many women (Most being Uncontrollable). Caleb majors in animal behavior, zoology, paleontology, ecology, and finally biology. Caleb's family died in a car accident when he was 7 years old and inherited lots of money. Lastly Caleb was a businessman as well but let John do most of the work.

They then headed off to a small trailer. As they got in it was only 10 degrees cooler. Witch with it being 101.5 degrees out doesn't make it cool.

"Wow it is hot in here!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Well what did you expect?" Caleb said it like it was obvious.

"Well sorry for wanting air conditioning," Sapphire stated.

"Hey you get use to it after 2 and a half months," Caleb said.

They were in Montana specifically in the Cloverly Formation. It was the middle of July too so things weren't so cool.

Suddenly the door burst open and a young collage kid was there. " Dr. Stork we found something different!" said the kid. For the 2.5 months they were there they only found a dinosaur called _Tenontosaurus_ witch wasn't bad but repetitive. So when Caleb heard that his eyes lit up. He ran out the door with Sapphire close behind.

When he reached the dig site he saw it and said, "Yes its what I've been looking for!" as he crouched down. And touched the half buried skeletons skull.

"Uh what is it, it kind of reminds me of a Velociraptor," Sapphire asked.

Caleb rolled his eyes and told her to crouch. " This is a larger relative to Velociraptor, _**Deinonychus antirrhopus**_ this "Velociraptor" was 6 feet tall, 10 feet long, and weighed 190 pounds." Caleb told her then he pointed at a large curved claw imbedded a few feet a way. "And that is its killer claw 6 inches long used for slicing at vulnerable areas." He then sliced at her stomach and neck.

"Caleb stop it!" she said as she shook his hand away.

"Ha! Always gets you," Caleb said.

Then a shadow appeared in-between them. It looked like a very tall man with a straw hat. When they turned around they saw a familiar face. It was John Johnson who just arrived.

"John how was the trip to Isla Antigua old Johnny boy?" Caleb said.

"Yea tell us John," sapphire said enthusiastically.

"Well first of all it was storming all the time. Second Caleb you are going to love it!" John said.

"Uh why?" Caleb said.

"Because its right up your alley," John said.

"So your saying you want us to go to Isla Antigua and you won't tell us why." Caleb said.

"I think we should do it!" said Sapphire "It'll be fun!"

"Sapphire that's what you said about the forest in Papua New Guinea and then we were attacked by pygmy's," Caleb said.

"Yea that was fun wasn't it," she said staring at the sky.

John then said, "Well Caleb we are already signed up anyways they requested us to come."

Caleb looked defeated and said, "Ok whatever just promise me I won't get hurt OK."

John smiled and said, "Caleb I bet 100 bucks on it alright?"

"OK I'll take that when are we leaving?" Caleb said now ready to go.

"Wow all it takes for you to get going is Johns little talk?" Sapphire said.

Caleb laughed and said, "Well he did sign us up already right?"

John butted in and said, " We'll be leaving tomorrow morning alright?"

"Yea that's fine but your driving to the airport," Caleb said sternly.

"OK Caleb I understand what's with you your not normally like this?" John said with a nod from Sapphire

"You Dr. Johnson are interrupting my dig of a new Deinonychus," Caleb said formally.

* * *

The landscape of tropical jungle below was dense except where the occasional road cut through. The trio was in a jet airliner flying to Puerto San Jose in Guatemala. Where they would take a helicopter with 2 other people in it 250 miles off the coast to Isla Antigua.

"So John who are these too people going with us?" Caleb asked.

"Well theres a renowned vet from San Diego and his daughter," John answered as he relaxed on his chair.

"How old are they?" asked Caleb.

John looked at him weirdly but said " The mans 49 the girl is 26 she is still in collage."

"Oh I see so how is the island?" Caleb questioned.

"Well when it isn't storming it's quite beautiful rolling hills, dormant volcano, few mountains, jungles, and plains," john answered.

Caleb smiled and said, " Sounds like it."

They then heard the speaker inside of the plane say "We will be landing soon be ready to get off. "

"So John how is the business going?" Caleb said calmly.

"Well its still making about 3.57 billion dollars in 6 months to put it in your terms," John said.

"Good, good," Caleb said.

"You guys and money I mean seriously," Sapphire quickly said.

John sighed and said " Oh Sapphire when will you understand that money is what's gets you your little toys, just be happy Caleb gives me money witch I give to you."

"I can always count on you big bro," Sapphire said while poking him.

Caleb frowned and said " And what about me?"

"Oh yea thanks Caleb!" Sapphire said enthusiastically.

" _Sigh,"_ Caleb thought " _When will I get recognition?"_

After they landed they quickly headed over to the area they were told to go to. Witch happened to be a helicopter landing pad right next to the shore.

While they were walking they saw two people on the other side of thee street. They seemed to be going to the same destination.

When they finally reached the helicopter pad There was a man there in a Hawaiian shirt and a name tag on him that read Todd. The two people on the other side of the road were also there. One a young girl who looked like she was 20. The other a middle aged man who looked 50.

Todd seeing all of them and pointing at Caleb said, "You are Caleb Stork are you not?"

"Uh yea and these are my friends, Sapphire and John," Caleb said while gesturing towards them.

"Hello its nice to meet you two," Todd said while shaking there hands.

Todd then looked at the other two and said, "You are Jacob Barns and Jessica Barns right?"

"Yea," Jacob said "We are."

"Good, good then we are set to go right?" Todd said.

"I hope so because I am not swimming," Caleb said.

Everyone gave a light chuckle and climbed in. Todd was flying and the rest were in the back. Caleb couldn't help but notice Jessica seemed to be looking at him intently.

"So are you really, you know Caleb?" Jessica asked.

"Well I hope so Jessica," Caleb answered.

"Wow... you can call me Jess," Jess said.

"OK Jess," Caleb said.

"So Jacob," John said "You are a veterinarian from San Diego?"

"Yea I am, I work mainly on avian species from the zoo but also reptiles, mammals, and fish."

John nodded and wondered whether he knew a lot about anatomy,. but decided not to ask.

"So you are Caleb Stork the renowned Zoologist and Paleontologist?" Jacob asked.

Jacob secretly admired his work and wanted to ask many questions. Caleb's dad use to be an admired veterinarian.

"Well yea I guess am renowned aren't I?" Caleb said with a tint of pride.

Sapphire and John rolled there eyes at that remark.

Todd meanwhile was listening to Shake It Off by Taylor Swift and thinking about the

Island. Todd was 37 and was from Orlando, Florida. He was hired as the manager and head tour manager at the park. He worked at Disney World and was well known. But when he heard of the amount he could get from this job he quickly changed. His appearance was quite normal he had short black hair, a slight tan, he was 6' 4" and was light, and normally wore sunglasses (like he was now) but had blue eyes. He loved children but couldn't find a wife so stuck with other peoples kids to adore.

Jess thought of Caleb the guy with a perfect personality, looks, and life. He was the dream of every girl but she kept calm she knew that she had to be subtle or else he would shake him off. She thought she had some chance she defiantly wasn't bad. Jess had short brown hair tied into two tiny buns on her head, she had a thin body and stood 6'1", she wasn't super smart but was more average, and her aqua blue eyes attracted many men. She also was born in San Diego but her father divorced witch causes tension, and problems in her life.

Jacob just kept on asking questions about the Island and the trio. Jacob was a vet from San Diego and married 3 times. He just couldn't settle down. Jacob had short brown hair ,witch was greying, and serious stubble, he was muscular and stood 6'7", he had hazel eyes.

"We are approaching the Island it gets kinda bumpy so fasten your seat belts people," Todd said over an intercom.

"So John still won't tell us anything?" Caleb added as the helicopter bounced around.

John chuckled and denied, "Nope, but don't worry I promise everyone that it will be awesome!"

"So we are actually going in blind?" Jess said.

Everyone nodded its not like they really chose to. Todd was then flying over a few mountains with forests and a few meadows. They finally reached there destination near a lake. A helicopter pad and a road leading into the jungle was all they saw. They touched down and preceded toward a blue and grey jeep placed on the road. There were huge fence and gate system blocking a part of it. They all squeezed into the jeep and headed through the gates with Todd driving.

"Wow what are they keeping in here?!" Sapphire wondered out loud.

"Reminds me of King Kong," Jess added.

The men rolled there eyes at that remark, and as they cruised over a crest they saw a large building with thatch covering and large glass doors. It was still about a mile away but was so large they could still see it. Then a large booming noise shook the ground.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"What the...," Caleb said as they looked at the source. A massive sauropod stood before them. Everyones mouths dropped. Todd said, "That is an _Argentinosaurus_ the largest of the sauropods we have here."

"What how?" Caleb questioned still in awe.

"Let me show you what we got!" Todd said enthusiastically as he kept on driving...

 **Hoped you liked it my first of many!**

 **Please do not hate it is my first story ever.**


	2. The Wonder

The group of 6 people all in one jeep were astounded. They just saw a creature that had been dead for more than 65 million years. None were more amazed, though, than Caleb Stork. Caleb being a paleontologist was truly flabbergasted, yet he quickly regained hi composure.

"So you got some sort of Jurassic Park going on here?" Caleb questioned.

"Well, you could say that we have over 25 species though." Todd answered proudly.

John then asked "So what about security?" Everyone was waiting for an answer as they thought to that incident.

Todd sensed this and said, "Don't worry we have cameras, electric fences, control methods, and a team fitted with weapons."

John whispered to Caleb, " _Yea so did Ingen."_

"So is that why you called us then?" Jacob asked really he already knew the answer.

"Well yea, you are our investors: a renowned vet, anatomist, and paleontologist. Its pretty obvious if you think about it," Todd said.

"So you have real dinosaurs here like T rex?" Jess asked.

"Yep and _Spinosaurus,"_ Todd answered.

Sapphire was invisibly filled with excitement. It was a Dinosaur Park! There was a T rex and Spinosaurus too!

"This is AWSOME!" Sapphire cried out spooking everyone in the car.

"Wow try to contain your excitement Sapphire," Caleb said quietly.

"Caleb I can't believe you can't, I mean this is your thing!" Sapphire said.

"Sigh, Sapphire sadly I can't either," Caleb said sadly.

They finally were there they passed through a massive gate that read in big red letters DINOSAUR PLANET. As they approached the building they saw a sign that said VISITOR CENTER.

"Hello there my name is Sarah, Sarah Red," A woman said as they shifted there attention to her.

"Hello Sarah how you been holding up?" Todd said casually.

Sarah said, "Todd really this is a formal meeting not a lunch break!"

"Sorry, sorry," Todd said backing down.

Caleb looked at her and thought. Wait a second he knew her, "Wait I know you from collage we dated!" Caleb said loudly.

"Yes caleb we did until you said it was to "serious"," Sarah said.

"Are you kidding me you almost-," caleb said but was cut off by John.

John said, "Caleb please watch what you say we have a child here," A small kid emerged from behind Sarah.

He was a small boy with short blonde hair who partially resembled Sarah. Sarah said, "This is my nephew Logan Red."

"Hy," he said shyly. Logan wasn't very social.

Sapphire introduced them and said, "Hy their Logan do you want to see some dinosaurs?"

Logan nodded and walked towards her slowly. Sapphire offered his hand slowly and he takes it.

Sarah sighed and said, "Well its getting late so before we start the tour tomorrow should get some sleep. We have rooms for all of you so you will be comfortable."

"Oh man I can't believe that!" Sapphire exclaimed.

Caleb was already through the doors admiring the large T rex fossil skeleton. He then said, "Sapphire just wait its not like the T rex is going anywhere."

John nodded as he with the others followed Sarah to there rooms. Jess and Jacob got room 1, John and Caleb room 2, Sapphire got room 3.

After their luggage was brought into their rooms Sarah said, "Alright I'm in room 4 with Logan, so knock if you need me."

"Alright Sarah but don't even try to knock on my door!" Caleb warned her.

Sarah steamed instantly and said, "Caleb I'm not a hor-, well you know, like you think!"

"Yeah well thats not what you said 6 years ago!" Caleb argued back.

John grabbed Caleb and pulled him into there room. He was use to Caleb's past coming back to bite them. Sarah had stormed off with Logan close bye. Sapphire sighed as he thought about Caleb's past it wasn't pretty, more like sad, horrible, and Caleb cringed (as though a horrible pain was cutting through him) every time he was asked about it. Jess and Jacob went into there room.

 _In Sarah's room..._

Sarah was in the shower thinking about Caleb. Sarah was a unique woman aged 30 from Chicago, Illinois. She had long blonde hair, stood 5' 11" and was very thin, and had dark brown eyes. She graduated with a degree in paleontology and business management. She dated Caleb always with him and her kissing on their beautiful dream island. She formed a dream of starting a Jurassic Park off the coast of Guatemala. Caleb frowned thinking about it's dangers, and money. They abruptly broke up after a heated argument and haven't talked since. She quickly grew her genetics corporation Egenetics, a genetics corporation, and became the CEO. Egenetics later morphed with InGen and was a corporation specialized in anything genetics. Genetics always fascinated her so she quickly made a company out of it. Her and Hammond were similar and interests and worked together. Sadly it's rival NextGen Corp. (the new Biosyn) was always cheating it's way to victory. Besides that it was quite successful and prospered. Finally she had enough money to buy and island, get scientists, and workers. In four years she had it completed. She quickly phoned up John, Jacob, and her Sister (who was the COO of Egenetics). Sarah now had most of her dream: Caleb, her, and a tropical island. What could go wrong?

 _In Jess's/Jacob's room..._

Jess and Jacob had just walked into there room. It was a normal room with white paint on the walls, two king sized beds, a desk with a laptop on it, and a flat screen tv. A balcony also stood on the outside about 20 feet off the ground. A sliding glass door led to the balcony with a trash bin next to it. They sat down on each of their beds.

Jacob then said, "I can't believe that this I real though! I mean can you?"

Jess said, "Dad this is just amazing think what we'll see! You could get a job opening!"

Jacob said, "Yea I bet I could," he thought about it dreamily. He always dreamt about it since meeting Gerry Harding. He continued, "So I saw the way you are acting now, around Caleb."

Jess quickly looked surprised but held her blush. She then said, "Dad I don't like him, I mean he's powerful, rich, strong, handsome..." She but her hand over her mouth at that last remark.

Her dad sighed and told her, "Jess just be cautious and you are to young anyways."

"Dad I can date whoever I like it's not your choice!" Jess said with a bit of anger.

"Whatever but be slow and check it out first thats what I do," Jacob stated.

Jess mumbled as she stood up and got to her bed in her pajamas, "Yea and look at where that got you."

 _Meanwhile in Sapphire's room..._

Sapphire had the same exact room as Jess and Sarah. So she just plopped down on her bed and thought.

" _I can't believe this, this is great I am going to have so much fun. Oh I bet Caleb will have so much fun. He will be telling us all about the dinosaurs and he'll do all those hand motions, oh he is so cute- wait what? I don't think he's cute he's just ador-, hands-, ugh "cool"."_ She then shut off her light and thought, _"Do I think he's cute?"_

 _While that went on, Caleb's/John's room..._

"Wow, Caleb you have to work on those outbreaks man," John said with an angry look on his face.

Caleb had calmed down since the argument and said, "Sorry, I know that was uncalled for." He then said with a sad puppy look, "Forgive me?"

John sighed and then laughed, "Yea yea, just stop that its creeping me out!"

"Dude I would be scared of the dinosaurs out there, I mean think if a _Dilophosaurus_ jumped through this window," Caleb said while pointing at the glass door.

John sighed and sat down, "Remember those news reports about the Incident?"

John was talking about the Isla Nublar Incident in 1993. It shocked everyone that three people had died and there was no explanation in court. Caleb knew and trusted Hammond as a friend so he went straight to him. John meanwhile went to Grant and Sattler. Hammond told Caleb everything, and as the other two being respectable paleontologists and friends told John most of everything. Caleb realized what could be done with genetics and thought to Sarah who he just recently broke up with. They heard of Ian Malcolm and John hit it off with him. They all became quick friends with all the people in the incident including the employees Dr. Wu and Gerry Harding. When more incidents occurred Caleb was worried for his new friends, yet he also had many questions. Sadly few were answered and when Hammond died he told Caleb something with his dying wish. _Flashback..._

"Caleb please just go and complete what I always wanted to do. You have to Caleb please," Hammond sad on his deathbed. Hammond then handed caleb something wrapped.

"What is this?" a young confused Caleb said.

"Open it in ten years then you can began," Hammond said with a very raspy voice.

Caleb clenched it and said, "OK John I will, I promise."

 _Back to the future... 10 years to be exact._

"How could I forget John," Caleb said with a sigh as they both got into bed. "Well lets hope it's not a repeat," Caleb said with his eyes closed in the dark.

John gave a long heaving breath and said, "Lets hope Caleb, lets hope."

 _The next day the group was standing in front of a large door with a sign up of it saying **CREATION TOUR**. This was located down a hallway to the left of the main entrance. This hallway also contained many doors leading off to other places._

They got in and sat down on a large row of chairs. A talking DNA strand appeared and talked about the process of creating dinosaurs. John and Caleb remembered the process from Dr. Wu. They leaned over to Sarah and said, "How do we know that you didn't just steal dinosaur from Isla Nublar?"

Sarah then said, "Because we have real scientists doing the work in the next room."

Once the DNA stopped talking they moved on to a large glass window with a small door below it. The door opened and they walked towards it. Sarah said, 'You all signed a petition saying you won't tell anyone about this right?" They all nodded and they proceeded through the door. John instantly recognized Harry and waved. Harry was overlooking the eggs in one machine as they are carefully turned by a robotic arm.

"So John I see you got him to come," said Harry while writing on a clipboard. "Excuse me where are my manners, my name is Harry I am the head scientist here," Harry than said while shaking each of their hands.

"So how many species do you have?" Caleb said as he walked toward the incubator.

Harry responded, "We have 27 species, including 2 Pterosaurs."

"Wow so do you have a..." He stared at the screen and it read DEINONYCHUS.

Harry then said "Yes as you can see, we do they are very..." Sarah gave him a stern look and he continued, "Active."

Jess then raised her hand and asked, "Uh, what is a deinonychus?"

Suddenly a man in a safari outfit with a revolver in his pocket and a huge scar across his face appeared and spoke, "A cold-blooded, vicious, intelligent, cunning, bipedal, raptor. They should all be terminated if you ask me."

"Ah hello Aaron," Sarah said as she gestured toward him "Aaron Muldoon is our head of security, we have 10 people in security for extreme safety."

Caleb looked stunned, a Muldoon here? He suddenly asked, "You don't happen to be brother of Robert Muldoon."

Aaron answered in almost a threat, "Yea I am, whats it to you?"

"Nothing just a simple question," Caleb said submissively, he did not want a fight.

"Anyways we shall proceed onward to the control center where the rest of the main staff are," Sarah said trying to soften the conversation.

They then went into the control room witch was a large room with plenty of computer screens. There was a black man sitting next to Todd typing quickly. There also was a very obese man sitting on the other side of the room. He didn't have a very clean work station, and you could hear his keys sticking every time he pressed one down.

"Uh hello gentlemen if you would please turn your attention to our guests we can introduce you.

Sarah said.

They all turned from there computer screens and looked at them. Todd had of course all ready met them all so the man sitting next to him said, "Hello, my name is Gary, Gary Jensen, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hy," everyone said in unison.

Gary Jenson was a black man with a height of 6' 4" aged 39who was from Birmingham, AL. Gary is a master at organizing things and is the park manager. He had very short black hair, large trimmed glasses, and dark colored eyes. He is normally a stubborn and angry, man especially when people don't listen to him (or when things go wrong). He was a world renowned theme park manager as well, but this was a much harder job. It was more like a zoo plus a theme park. He never had a family either he never wanted one anyways.

The other man a little on the heavy side said, "My name is Zachary Porks." Zachary had a Hawaiian shirt and a lot of curly hair. He stood 5' 11" and was a quite round.

Everyone nodded there heads at that introduction as Sarah lead them over to some monitors. "These are used for security and general overlook," Sarah stated as Gary sat down in front of them and switched one to a screen showing this:

 **HADROSAURS:**

EDMONTOSAURUS = 25

PARASAUROLPHUS = 26

TENONTOSAURUS = 29

CORYTHOSAURUS = 27

 **CERATOPSIN:**

TRICERATOPS = 17

STYRACOSAURUS = 23

PACHYRINOSAURUS = 20

 **STEGOSAURID:**

STEGOSAURUS = 13

 **ANKYLOSAURID:**

Ankylosaurus = 5

 **SAUROPOD:**

BRACHIOSAURUS = 8

APATOSAURUS = 16

DIPLODICUS = 15

ARGENTINOSAURUS = 7

SAUROPOSEIDON = 6

 **HYPSILOPHODONT:**

HYPSILOPHODON = 32

 **ORNITHOMIMID:**

GALLIMIMUS = 31

ORNITHOMIMUS = 35

 **PACHYCEPHALOSAURID:**

PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS = 13

 **DROMAEOSAURID:**

DEINONYCHUS = 5

 **OTHER THEROPOD:**

DILOPHOSAURUS = 3

 **CERATOSAURIDAE:**

CERATOSAURUS = 2

 **COMPSOGNATHIDAE:**

COMPSOGNATHUS = 46

 **ALLOSAURIDAE:**

ALLOSAURUS = 2

 **CARCHARDONTOSAURIDAE:**

CARCHARDONTOSAURUS = 1

 **SPINOSAURIDAE:**

SPINOSAURUS = 1

 **TYRANNOSAURIDAE:**

TYRANNOSAURUS REX = 1

 **PTEROSAURIA:**

PTERADON: 15

QUEZTOCOATLALUS: 9

"Wow you sure do have a lot of dinosaur species!" Caleb said flabbergasted as he started to read them.

"Yes Caleb we do, each dinosaur is carefully measured for increases or decreases. Unlike Jurassic Park we keep females and males," Harry said.

"Wait, what! so what about control?" John said as Caleb looked up from the computer.

Gary sighed and continued off of Harry, "Don't worry we control the population in a very unique way."

"What unique way?" Jacob questioned.

Sarah suddenly and nervously said, "A very, very unique way that is classified. How bout we move on to the next part of the tour you can ask questions later."

"OK so whats the next part of the tour?" Jess asked.

"You will all finally be able to see some dinosaurs!" Sarah said leading them away.

Meanwhile still in the control room everyone sighed and started to talk.

Harry said, "Do you think she will lower our pay for that?"

Gary chuckled at that and said, "Dude we get paid 10 million for this project, plus more once we get started."

"Ha you guys just should have shut your mouth like me," Zachary said.

Gary aggressively said back, "Well we don't give a sh** about shutting our mouths."

Harry looked at the two squabble for awhile before turned his attention to Aaron who was intently watching the cameras for the road and cars. "Uh you okay Aaron?" Harry said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Oh nothing, just don't want anything bad to happen." Aaron replied.

Harry said, "Don't worry we have prepared for this for months, nothings going to go wrong."

"Yea, but wait till I have to head to the Deinonychus exhibit and watch them," Aaron said as he picked up a shotgun and went out the door.

Aaron was a tall man from New York, NY aged 48. He is a master huntsman and security man, similar to his brother. He almost always wears a safari outfit, carries a gun in his pocket, and has a stern look. Aaron has almost balding black hair, a strong body, and large blue eyes. Aaron used to work in Africa where he was brought into this job. He wanted to go here because of his brothers death and the money. He wanted a closure activity as well as lots of retirement money. When he got here and was assigned to the predators he was impressed. Each one was deadly in there own way and quite territorial. They saw humans as a new threat and were almost never afraid. Not even the compys were afraid of a group of people. When he got this scar he really learned there danger. He got it from the Deinonychus, but that isa different story.

 _Back to the guests..._

The group was lead out side to a line of two cars. They each were painted with jungle stripe designs and could each hold 6 people.

As the people figured out who would be with who Sarah said, "The cars can be switched to manual, gas powered with a radio call so you should be fine. Oh and I forgot to mention that a lawyer by the name of Jarod Danearo will be accompanying you."

"Oh great a lawyer is with us," John said sarcastically.

Suddenly a bald man in a very expensive looking suit appeared. He said, "So is this the tour?"

Sarah gestured him toward the front car and said, "Yes, yes this is the tour please enter."

He climbed into the car and the rest of the investors decided on the sitting arrangements. John, Caleb, Jess, and Jacob. The second car would be Jarod, Logan, and Sapphire. They got into there seating arrangements with Caleb and John in the front of the second car. Jess and Jacob sat behind them and in the first car Sapphire sat in the front passengers side with Logan behind her.

Sarah waved goodbye as they started off on there tour. Sarah was walking back as Aaron came down with a shotgun in his hands. "Are you going to the exhibit?"

Aaron nodded as he headed over to the garage and started a jeep parked. He slowly drove off and thought about his scar and looked up to see storm clouds coming...


End file.
